gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family Universe
The Nicktoons Family Universe refers to all works aired on the Nicktoons Family channel that were spun-off from Cartoon Madness and produced by NickFamily Studios. This shared universe is unrelated to NickFamily Toons, a branding for all animated series that debuted on Nickelodeon Family since August 2017. The universe was created in 2016 with Baseball Team 106. The last inductee to air on Nicktoons Family was Princess of Halloween Night, in 2019. Canon series *''Baseball Team 106'' (inducted as it follows all the criteria) *''Cottonsweet'' (inducted by default due to being spun-off from a work already within the NFU) *''Instant Adventure: Just Add Water!'' (inducted as it follows all the criteria despite being a miniseries) *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' (inducted as though it was inspired by several magical girl anime series, it does follow all the criteria) *''Lucid Fantasy'' (though originally under debate (the series was originally picked up by Aura), the series was inducted as it otherwise follows all the criteria) *''Magical Hero Dog'' (inducted by default, despite being a Flare+ series, due to being spun-off from a work already within the NFU; last inductee into the NFU due to Nicktoons Family's upcoming rebrand) *''Ms. Squrl'' (inducted as it follows all the criteria) *''Princess of Halloween Night'' (inducted as it follows all the criteria) *''Softball Victory Team'' (inducted by default due to being spun-off from a work already within the NFU) *''Time Force'' (inducted as it follows all the criteria) Non-canon series *''Cartoon Madness'' (spins off series to be inducted into the NFU, but otherwise has no effect on the NFU) *''Criminal Influences'' (was going to be in the canon, but was moved to AuraNightfall in the United States before its premiere) Works mentioned within the NFU, but otherwise not within the NFU *''Chloe, via appearances of the titular character in ''Baseball Team 106 and Time Force (not inducted into the canon due to neither originating nor airing on Nicktoons Family in the United States, as well as not being based on an original property) Other media Anime The first three series to be inducted into the Nicktoons Family Universe have received anime adaptations (Baseball Team 106 was adapted into Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever, Time Force into Time Force Girls!, and Cottonsweet into Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior) with a fourth anime series, based off of Softball Victory Team, in production. Initially, all major anime based off the Nicktoons Family Universe were either animated at Studio Comet or Studio Deen (they have since switched animation to animation studios such as Venga or Shaft). Most are licensed for English distribution by NickFamily Studios (and in the case of Time Force and Cottonsweet adaptations, co-licensed by Nelvana) in North America. Though they're not required to (Time Force Girls! is aired mostly on AT-X and Aura Japan, alongside Time Force Dozi airing on SurgeAnime Japan as well as the upcoming Lucid Fantasy anime airing elsewhere and Mia's Adventure being an OVA), the majority of Nicktoons Family Universe-based anime air on TV Tokyo in Japan. As of December 2019, every commissioned major anime based off the Nicktoons Family Universe have been picked up for North American television by either Nicktoons Family and/or SurgeAnime Extra in the US (with the exception of Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation, though it may be simulcast alongside the AuraNightfall broadcast), depending on the target demographic, and YTV Family (with some airing as a part of Toonami) in Canada. The following Nicktoons Family Universe series have been adapted into anime: *''Baseball Team 106'' (as Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever, produced by Studio Deen) *''Cottonsweet'' (as Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior (Comet), Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic (Shaft), and Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic! (Studio Aura)) *''Instant Adventure: Just Add Water!'' (as Mia's Adventure, produced by Studio Aura with in-between animation at Comet) *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' (as Magical Kari, produced by Studio Aura) *''Lucid Fantasy'' (tentatively known as Lucid Fantasy: Side Story, produced by Venga and Studio Acesky) *''Princess of Halloween Night'' (as Were-Coyote Side Story, produced by Silver Link and licensed by Sentai Filmworks) *''Softball Victory Team'' (as Softball Victory Team Unite!, produced by Venga) *''Time Force'' (as Time Force Girls! (Comet and later Studio Aura) and later Time Force Dozi (Venga)) Baseball Team 106, Time Force, and Cottonsweet have also received anime adaptations for the first year of the Anime Time block. In addition, a crossover anime, titled Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation, is in development at A-1 Pictures and CloverWorks. As of October 2018, only Ms. Squrl has yet to be adapted into a standalone anime (though the character will appear in Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation), due to Cartoon Network UK not yet having given approval for an anime adaptation to be created. Manga See also: Time Force Girls! (manga), Time Force Dozi, Softball Victory Team Unite! As of August 2018, the only Nicktoons Family Universe series to have a manga adaptation are Time Force and Softball Victory Team. The first manga adaptation, the Shōjo-based Time Force Girls!, began serialization in March 2018. A Shōnen-based manga adaptation, using original characters and a different story from the original series, is set to be run in Nicktoons Family Magazine worldwide. A seinen manga based off Softball Victory Team Unite! began running in the magazine in October 2018. Other print Comic series based off several series that have been inducted into the NFU are set to be run in Nicktoons Family Magazine. Videogames See also: Time Force: The Original Time Force, Nicktoons Family Universe: Toy Recovery Two videogames based on the Nicktoons Family Universe have been released so far. The first was Time Force: The Original Time Force, released for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems. The second was Pretty Rhythm: Time Force Edition, released for arcades in Japan as well as 3DS/Switch systems in North America. A third videogame, Nicktoons Family Universe: Toy Recovery, is in development at Aura Games. In early 2019, Aura Television Productions contracted various developers to develop games based off of the Nicktoons Family Universe. The first of the games, Time Force: The Final Chapter, based off of the final season of Time Force, would be released in February 2020. Feature film See also: Nicktoons Family Universe: The Science Incident In June 2018, NickFamily Studios announced that they were working on a feature film set within the Nicktoons Family Universe, set for release in late-June 2018. The film is the first title based on a Nicktoons Family property (though not the first NickFamily Studios-based feature film, as The Big yet Friendly Competition was released under the CBS Studios label) to be released by Aura Films. Other merchandise Main article: Nicktoons Family Universe (toy line), Pokémon x NFU (toy line) In September 2018, NickFamily Studios entered a deal with Hasbro to be their semi-exclusive toy distributor for all their original properties, excluding Lucid Fantasy (outside of the line) due to legal issues. The Nicktoons Family Universe toy line will consist of anime-style plush toys based on characters from various series within the Nicktoons Family Universe and was launched in October 2018. A line of Pop! Vinyl toys based off characters from the Nicktoons Family Universe is currently being distributed by Funko since October 2018. As of January 2019, Aura is in talks with The Pokémon Company to release Pokémon-themed merchandise based off of Nicktoons Family Universe characters, most notably Pikachu plushies dressed up as NFU characters. Whether or not Lucid Fantasy characters would be included or not in the deal has yet to be revealed. Crossovers Outside of feature films and Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation, the following television series have crossed-over with other shows within the Nicktoons Family Universe: *''Baseball Team 106: ''The Disastrous Lucky Baseball features several characters from other series, most notably from Time Force and Cottonsweet. *''Time Force''- The episodes "Weather Chasing" and "The Attack of the Were-Rabbit" are given closure in the Cottonsweet episode airing right after. *''Cottonsweet''- The Time Force episodes "Weather Chasing" and "The Attack of the Were-Rabbit" are given closure in the series. Ashley from Time Force also appears in "Were-Rabbit in the Neighborhood? Awful! Pest Control Training? Divine!". The titular character also appears in the Kari the Magic Bunny episodes "The Magic Experiment" and "Kari the Shrunken Bunny". *''Kari the Magic Bunny''- "The Magic Experiment" and "Kari the Shrunken Bunny" are crossovers with Cottonsweet. Trivia *Criteria for entering the Nicktoons Family Universe were written after the premiere of Time Force: **If it isn't a spin-off of a work already within the Nicktoons Family Universe, the work must be spun-off from Cartoon Madness. Spin-offs of a work already within the Nicktoons Family Universe will be a de facto part of the universe (the requirement has been announced to be done away with once Cartoon Madness ends). **The work must be at least partially produced by NickFamily Studios. However, co-productions with other companies can be accepted if it follows the other criteria. **The work must air premieres on the Nicktoons Family channel in the United States (overseas broadcasts and syndication are not counted in the criteria). If a work picked up by Nicktoons Family is moved to another network before its premiere, the work will instead be inducted into the NFU as a non-canon series if it follows all the other criteria. Magical Hero Dog is the only exception to this condition, despite being developed for Flare+, due to being developed as a spin-off to Cottonsweet. **The work must have a continuing storyline, aka the work must be a plot-based series. **The work must be an original property, aka must not be based on an existing franchise. **The work must not have originated on another channel prior to its Nicktoons Family premiere (sneak peeks are exempt from this as they're technically not an "official" premiere). The above-mentioned Magical Hero Dog is the only exception due to being developed as a spin-off/sequel to a work that was in the NFU. **The work must be an animated series (though live-action films based on Nicktoons Family's animated series within the universe can be inducted if it's revealed that the story of said film affects the NFU overall). **The Nicktoons Family Universe can only canonically end if all its inducted series are either cancelled or ended. **A work should be (but is not required to be) picked up by Nicktoons Family in the United States if the creator wants the work to be inducted immediately. If a work was picked up by another network and moved to Nicktoons Family before its premiere, the work must follow all other criteria in order to be inducted. **Planned merch is not required to have a show inducted. However, unless the distributor of the series requests otherwise, all NFU series will have merch manufactured by Hasbro (plush toys) and Funko (Pop! Vinyl figures). *Of the 17 (as of June 2018) original series created for Nicktoons Family in the United States, only three (Baseball Team 106, Time Force, and Cottonsweet) have been inducted into the universe after their premieres. *Of the three (as of June 2018) Nicktoons Family Universe series, only one (Baseball Team 106) was not a co-production with another company, as Time Force and Cottonsweet were co-produced with Canada's YTV Family and Nelvana. *Every Nicktoons Family original series that premiered in August 2018 (Ms. Squrl, Kari the Magic Bunny, Lucid Fantasy, Softball Victory Team) have been inducted into the NFU, due to following all the criteria in addition to Softball Victory Team being a spin-off of Baseball Team 106.